tronfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Джефф Бриджес
Джеффри Леон «Джефф» Бриджес ( 4 декабря 1949, Лос-Анджелес, США) — американский актёр, лауреат премии «Оскар» за лучшую мужскую роль в 2009 году. Биография Первое появление Джеффа Бриджеса перед камерой состоялось в возрасте 4 месяцев. Вместе со своим отцом, известным актёром Ллойдом Бриджесом и братом Бо он снимался в телесериалах. До того, как пойти в актёры, Джефф некоторое время работал в береговой охране. Актёрское образование он получил в студиях Херберта Бергдорфа и Уты Хаген в Нью-Йорке. Первые роли Бриджес получил будучи ещё студентом. Первая же большая роль принесла актёру успех. За роль второго плана в «Последнем киносеансе» (1971) у режиссёра Питера Богдановича Бриджес получил номинацию на премию «Оскар». Спустя три года — новая номинация за фильм «Громила и попрыгунчик» (1974) режиссёра Майкла Чимино. Первую номинацию за главную роль Джефф Бриджес получил за ленту «Человек со звезды» (1984) Джона Карпентера. Свою четвёртую номинацию на «Оскар» Джефф Бриджес получил в 2001 году за фильм «Претендент». В 2010 году он стал обладателем премии Американской киноакадемии за роль в фильме «Сумасшедшее сердце». Джефф Бриджес зарекомендовал себя не только в качестве великолепного актёра, он также известен как художник и фотограф. Его произведения время от времени выставляются в известных галереях. У Джеффа Бриджеса есть и музыкальный талант, который он продемонстрировал ещё в 1989 году вместе со своим братом Бо и Мишель Пфайффер в фильме«Знаменитые братья Бэйкеры». Он пишет тексты и сочиняет песни и работает с Куинси Джонсом. Джефф Бриджес более 30 лет состоит в браке со своей женой Сьюзен. У него три дочери. Проживает в Калифорнии. Интересные факты * Джефф Бриджес получил звезду на аллее славы в Голливуде за вклад в развитие киноиндустрии. * Для съёмок фильма «Железный человек» Джефф Бриджес побрился наголо, отказавшись от использования грима или компьютерной графики. * В фильме «Трон: Наследие», Джефф был омоложен на 30 лет с помощью спецэффектов, для того, чтобы сыграть Клу. Также он появился в картине в роли Кевина Флинна, но уже в возрасте 60 лет. * У Джеффа есть старший брат — актер Бо Бриджес. * Пробовался на роль Мэтта Хупера в фильм «Челюсти» (1975). * Он отказался от участия в «Побеге из Нью-Йорка» (1981) и роли Индианы Джонса. Избранная фильмография * 1971 — Последний киносеанс / The Last Picture Show 200px|thumb|right|Джефф Бриджес сегодня (премьерный показ «Трон: Наследие» в Лос-Анджелесе) * 1972 — Жирный город / Fat City * 1972 — Плохая компания / Bad Company * 1973 — Последний герой Америки / The Last American Hero * 1973 — / The Iceman Cometh * 1974 — Громила и попрыгунчик / Thunderbolt and Lightfoot * 1976 — / Mr. Universum * 1976 — Кинг-Конг / King Kong * 1978 — Кто-то убил её мужа / Somebody Killed Her Husband * 1979 — / Philadelphia Clan * 1980 — Врата рая / Heaven’s Gate * 1981 — Путь Каттера / Cutter’s Way * 1982 — Трон / Tron * 1982 — Последний единорог / The Last Unicorn * 1982 — Поцелуй меня на прощанье / Kiss Me Goodbye * 1984 — Наперекор всему / Against All Odds * 1984 — Человек со звезды / Starman * 1985 — Зазубренное лезвие / Jagged Edge * 1986 — Восемь миллионов способов умереть / 8 Million Ways to Die * 1986 — На следующее утро / The Morning After * 1987 — Надин / Nadine * 1988 — Такер: Человек и его мечта / Tucker: The Man and His Dream * 1989 — Увидимся утром / See You in the Morning * 1989 — Знаменитые братья Бэйкеры / The Fabulous Baker Boys — Джейк Бейкер * 1990 — Техасвилль / Texasville * 1991 — Король-рыбак / The Fisher King * 1992 — Американское сердце / American Heart * 1993 — Исчезновение / The Vanishing * 1993 — Бесстрашный / Fearless * 1994 — Сметённые огнём / Blown Away * 1995 — Дикий Билл / Wild Bill — Джеймс Батлер Хикок/Дикий Билл * 1996 — Белый шквал / White Squall * 1996 — У зеркала два лица / The Mirror Has Two Faces * 1996 — Скрыто в Америке / Hidden in America * 1998 — Большой Лебовски / The Big Lebowski * 1999 — Дорога на Арлингтон / Arlington Road * 1999 — Муза / The Muse * 1999 — Симпатико / Simpatico * 2000 — Претендент / The Contender * 2001 — Сцены преступления / Scenes of the Crime * 2001 — Планета Ка-Пэкс / K-Pax * 2003 — Шоу века / Masked and Anonymous * 2003 — Фаворит / Seabiscuit * 2004 — Дверь в полу (фильм) / The Door in the Floor * 2005 — Страна приливов / Tideland * 2005 — Любители / The Moguls, The Amateurs * 2006 — Бунтарка / Stick it * 2007 — Лови волну! / Surf’s Up * 2008 — Железный человек / Iron Man * 2008 — Как потерять друзей и заставить всех себя ненавидеть / How to Lose Friends & Alienate People * 2009 — Безумный спецназ / The Men Who Stare at Goats * 2009 — Сумасшедшее сердце / Crazy Heart * 2010 — Трон: Наследие / Tron Legacy * 2010 — Железная хватка / True Grit Ссылки